User talk:Enrico Pollini
welcome on my "Talkpage". Please leave message(s) when you have a problem. A warm welcome and happy editing. 11:51, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Welcome indeed dear Enrico. Questions of any matter; ask me or some of our great Lovian friends! Feel free and enjoy your stay in Kinley. 14:57, 30 April 2008 (UTC) New Town It's nice what you did to New Town, but you kind of "overhoopgegooid" our plans... New Town was meant to be the new administrative region (like Downtown) ... I'm a bit stuck now, but I'll try to find a solution. For the future: ask something like that, especially in my city. 06:38, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Non ti dimentichi tua famiglia! Giacomo Pollini 19:54, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Aiuto! Voglio un ristorante. Puoi aiutare? Marco Pollini 08:58, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Nnapolitana :D :D:D:D:D:D:D:D::D:D::D:D:D:D::D:D:D:D::D:D:DD Marco Pollini 09:03, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Och what are we going to d to our blakk sjaap? Giacomo Pollini 09:12, 6 May 2008 (UTC)А Ciao :) Filippa Pollini 14:16, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :Why is everybody named Pollini? I thought my family would stay in Italy? Enrico Pollini 15:53, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::Strange, isn't it. I'll talk you later about this. 15:56, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, but the edits of the last Pollini where made on exact the same moment that I was in the 'mediatheek' Enrico Pollini 15:58, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Who is the last Pollini? 16:00, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::PS; look at the message beneath too. :::::Fillipa (see above). Just came in this afternoon. Enrico Pollini 16:02, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oh yes, and he's already blocked for vandalism... By the way; do you suspect something/someone by saying "were made on exact the same moment that I was in the 'mediatheek'"? 16:07, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::No, I was the only one there Enrico Pollini 16:09, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::: Haha, Yuri was too lazy to come down there And the sun was soooo warm :-) Has he already told you (that much...) about the Wallon tennis girls? He has almost forgotten the whole Sigma thing for these tennis ladies... 16:11, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Perhaps Yuri read this message already (got him?) - other question: no problems with the name 'Capital Hall' Enrico Pollini 16:13, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :No, why? I didn't see any problems at all in fact (only the name of the casino owner ). What was all the fuss about? 16:15, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm the casino holder! Nothing can change the Pollini-power!! (double '!' got it??) In America there exist already such a building with a very slight similar name. Enrico Pollini 16:20, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::First of all: Yuri just don't get your apathy towards the WTG. Second: Yuri isn't forgotten a single thing. For if you shouldn't know: some minutes just after you left the bench, someone interesting entered my sight. She started to go naked and you can pretty much guess that she drew my attention. This is no matter of forgetting( I still prefer her for ten WTG's), it is just a matter of chances. 16:48, 6 May 2008 (UTC) ::::That's great I see you're an opportunist after all 16:52, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::::It doesn't feel good to betray my personal religion, though. 16:55, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Message IV - EP, Your latest edit was good (the Capital thing). About the Pollini matter, I will talk about this tomorrow. And, you had already bought two houses, which only citizen can do. I sold your second residence in New Town, but I now saw you have become a citizen. I will place your house back, but officially I still need some informations: * your gender/sex: male - female * you name(s): ** first name? ** last name? ** possibly middle name(s)? 15:05, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :* gender: male (like is said on the user page) :* names: Enrico Pollini (full name) ::Enrico Pollini 16:00, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, from now on your an official citizen. Questions, just ask me. 16:01, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Citizen News III |} : 08:17, 11 May 2008 (UTC)